


Never Again

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Katen Kyōkotsu discusses the new developments in Shunsui’s life.This uses a lot of information from the flashback chapters chapters -108 to -97





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ June 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with a word limit of 300 and the prompt word - harlot
> 
> Shunsui’s zanpakutou Katen Kyōkotsu is a daishō, or big and small sword pair, translated by Wikipedia as Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone. A search on the name Kyōkotsu also turned up a Japanese legend about the ghost of a corpse discarded in a well. I used this information and put my own twist on the two personalities of Katen Kyōkotsu.
> 
> I never did read the last manga arc, so I have no idea if Shunsui's Zanpakutou ever physically manifested or personalities were ever referenced. This is how I always imagined them though.

The tall, translucent apparition, Kyōkotsu, pondered in his deep sonorous voice, “Do you think he’s found perfect happiness for a second time?”

Katen, the tiny bespectacled flower sprite answered squeakily, “Oh, you old coot, of course he has. It might take his Nanao-chan a few years to truly understand him, but he’ll never go back to being the tramp he was before Lisa came into his life.”

Ever doubtful, Kyōkotsu asked, “Will Juushirou accept her as easily as he did Lisa?” 

“You boney old ghost,” Katen chirped, “Juushirou would do anything or be anything for our Shunsui. After two thousand years and nearly as many infidelities you should know that by now. Besides, our partner has changed. Just anyone won’t do anymore. He wants… No, he needs what he found between Lisa and Juushirou and he won’t jeopardize the chance to have it again with Nanao.” 

“All these years waiting for Nanao-chan to grow up, I have been wondering when Shunsui would debauch himself again. I did not honestly think he had the fortitude to wait this long. Perhaps I have become too jaded after so many years.”

Katen flew to his shoulder and giggled in his ear. “Old man, I hate to break it to you but you have always been uptight and cynical. It’s just a good thing I’ve always been the dominant of the two of us, or you would have depressed poor Shunsui into misery eons ago.” 

“You do realize we haven’t actually existed for eons, even if some days it feels like it.”

Katen snuggled her tiny lithe arms around his neck. “See what I mean, much too literal and straight laced to be our Shunsui’s partner.   It's good thing we couldn’t live without you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
